Apenas Ela
by Di-Lua Black Snape
Summary: Eles sempre foram muito parecidos, mas ela sempre os reconhecia. Ela era a única, e foi a que mais sofreu.


**Apenas Ela**

Era o começo de um dia de sol, e em meio à jardins destruídos e ruínas, se erguia o castelo de Hogwarts. Já não mais tão esplendido quanto outrora. Marcado pela guerra que abrigara em seu interior até instantes atrás.

Agora, todos estavam, mais uma vez, ao lado dos mortos. Um em particular, estava rodeado por mais pessoas que todos os outros.

Um jovem ruivo estava no chão. Frio, pálido, os lábios roxos, o coração imóvel. _O fantasma de sua última risada ainda gravado em seu rosto.¹_ À sua volta, a família, mais uma vez, chorava. Molly, Arthur, Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Ronald e Ginny Weasley. Estes choravam, com certeza. E junto deles, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Angelina Johnson. Porém, dois vultos choravam mais que todos os outros. O de um ruivo, idêntico ao que jazia caído, e o de uma morena, que com certeza, era a que mais sofria.

Angelina olhou para a menina ajoelhada no chão, fraca demais para se levantar.

- Não entendo uma coisa. – Disse, em meio a soluços. – Por que você está chorando tanto. Eu era a namorada dele. Você não era nada para ele.

A menina que estava no chão levantou a cabeça revelando os olhos azuis-esverdeados com um toque de cinza, geralmente felizes, mas que não brilhavam mais. Os cabelos negros caiam adornando-lhe a face delicada, no momento, manchada de lágrimas.

E assim, Arya Undómiel² levantou-se e, bambeando, saiu correndo do Salão principal.

X-X

A garota morena largou-se contra a superfície fria de mármore das escadas que levavam aos jardins. As lembranças assaltavam-lhe a mente, enquanto ela sentia que o chão sumia sobre seus pés, e a vida se esvaía de seu corpo.

_**Flashback 1**_

_Era 1º de setembro, e Arya iria para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Vestiu uma roupa trouxa e foi para a plataforma. Após se despedir de seus pais, entrou no trem e foi à procura de uma cabine, logo encontrando uma desocupada. Minutos depois, dois garotos ruivos idênticos adentraram o local._

_- Olá! Podemos sentar aqui? – Perguntou um deles._

_- Claro! – Respondeu a menina._

_- Ok! Á propósito, sou George Weasley. – Disse o que havia feito a pergunta._

_- Arya Undómiel. – Apresentou-se a garota._

_- Fred Weasley. – Falou o outro menino, estendendo a mão._

_**Flashback 1**_

Arya continuava parada, sem fazer nenhum movimento.

_**Flashback 2**_

_Fazia sol em Hogwarts e ao longe era possível ver uma garota, com o uniforme grifinório, sentada embaixo da faia de uma árvore. Um menino ruivo andava em sua direção e logo se sentou ao seu lado._

_- Olá, Arya! – Disse o garoto._

_- Hey, Fred! – Cumprimentou, a garota. _

_- Eu não sou o Fred! Sou o Jorge! –Retrucou ele, parecendo indignado._

_A garota virou-se para ele e, sorrindo, respondeu:_

_- Não, não é!_

_- Como você sempre sabe? Nem nossa mãe nos reconhece! – Indagou ele, parecendo curioso._

_- Eu simplesmente sei. – E com um sorriso doce, leve e descontraído, ela levantou-se e foi em direção ao castelo_

_**Flashback 2**_

As lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo rosto da garota, compulsivamente.

_**Flashback 3**_

_- Jorge, eu não agüento mais isso. – Desabafou uma menina. – Fred sempre foi um irmão para mim e agora eu estou apaixonada por ele! Mas ele nunca me verá de outra forma._

_- Sinto muito. Queria aliviar a sua dor, mas, sinto ser impossível que eu faça isso. – O ruivo passou seu braço sobre os ombros da garota._

_- É por isso. – Disse a morena. – Esse é o motivo pelo qual eu sempre sei qual é qual. Eu sempre o observei e... Eu percebi que ele tem um sorriso diferente, outro brilho no olhar, ele se comporta de outra maneira. Ele é você e você é ele. Vocês dois são um só. Mas, cada metade é diferente. E seria impossível eu confundi-los, se estou apaixonada por ele. Vocês são absurdamente iguais, mas ao mesmo tempo, para mim, são incrivelmente diferentes._

_**Flashback 3**_

As gotas secaram, mas na direção do rosto da menina, uma pequena poça perolada já havia se formado.

_**Flashback 4**_

_- Ah! Oi, Jorge! – Disse Angelina Johnson. – Sabe onde está o meu namorado?_

_- Angelina, eu sou o Fred. – Respondeu o ruivo, irritado por sua namorada não saber seu nome._

_- Ah, tá! Não importa. – Retrucou ela. – Vamos treinar quadribol._

_Nesse momento uma menina de cabelos negros passa por ali._

_- Ah! Olá, Fred!_

_Ela acerta o nome do garoto, e era apenas sua amiga._

_**Flashback 4**_

A sua respiração fica ritmada e Arya adota uma expressão serena. Um pouco antes de fechar os olhos, ela jura ter visto Fred sorrindo para ela, com um olhar triste no rosto.

X-X

Ainda no salão, Jorge olha para Angelina e a puxa em direção à uma sala de aula vazia.

- Sabe Angelina, ela está sofrendo mais do que qualquer um de nós. – Ao ver que a menina iria se pronunciar ele faz um gesto que a mantém calada. – Eu perdi o meu irmão, o meu gêmeo. A minha metade. E ela perdeu a mesma coisa. Fred era o irmão dela, o melhor amigo. Ela sofre mais do que eu por que, além disso, ela era apaixonada por ele. Você pode ter sido apaixonada por ele também, mas... A Arya nunca pode dizer isso à ele. Meu irmão estava sempre namorando. Ela nunca recebeu um olhar de outra forma. Ela nunca tirou isso de dentro dela, e agora ela sangra por dentro. Ela é boa demais, Angelina. Ela é boa demais e isso vai consumir ela.

A garota ficou com um olhar triste no rosto.

- Desculpe. Eu não sabia. Acho que estava com raiva na hora. – Admitiu ela. – Mas... Nunca aconteceu nada?

- Na verdade, uma vez eles ficaram, mas meu irmão estava completamente bêbado. Não se lembrou de nada. Mas ela não esperava que ele lembrasse. Foi à um mês atrás, precisamente uma semana antes de vocês começarem à namorar. – Respondeu o gêmeo.

- Ok! Eu vou falar com ela. – Disse a jovem, e então, saiu da sala.

X-X

Arya estava na enfermaria, Angelina havia encontrado-a deitada no chão das escadas, parecendo adormecida. A enferma abriu os olhos.

- Angelina? – Perguntou.

- Ah! Olá, Arya. Eu queria me desculpar por ter sido rude com você aquela hora. Eu estava nervosa. – Disse a menina que estava sentada na cadeira macia de couro.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu a de cabelos negros, com um fraco sorriso no rosto.

A outra menina saiu, e voltou para o Salão Principal.

X-X

Estava frio naquela manhã de sábado. Em meio à neve do grande cemitério bruxo, era possível distinguir três vultos.

Um deles, o mais alto, pertencia à uma linda mulher de cabelos negros. Porém, seu olhar era uma mescla de felicidade, tristeza e dor.

Os dois vultos menores pertenciam à dois gêmeos. Um lindo menino e uma menina mais bonita ainda.

O garoto possuía o cabelo liso e os olhos castanhos como os do pai. Porém, seus cabelos eram negros como os da mãe.

Já a menina, tinha os cabelos ondulados da mãe, e os olhos no mesmo tom, uma mistura perfeita de cores. Por outro lado seus cabelos tinham a mesma tonalidade que os de Fred Weasley.

Arya Undómiel olhou uma última vez para o túmulo de mármore branco onde estava escrito em dourado: _Fred Weasley. "Até na morte, sua risada está presente." _Deu um leve sorriso e jogou ali uma rosa vermelha, que se misturou ao manto branco que cobria o chão e uma parte do túmulo de seu amado.

Virando as costas pegou nas mãos de seus dois filhos. Violet e Richard. Os dois presentes que seu amor havia lhe dado, inconscientemente, antes de ir. As duas coisas que lhe davam força para seguir em frente. Os dois motivos de ela ainda estar viva. As duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

Ela aparatou e uma rajada de vento levou a rosa para perto das outras tantas flores que repousavam ali, deixadas por ela, dia após dia, ao lado de uma foto dele.

E nesse momento, na foto, depois de anos, pareceu que ele sorriu.

**N/a: Aqui estou eu de volta. Com uma história triste, desta vez. Não sei por que, mas, quando estava deitada hoje, na cama, sem fazer nada, essa idéia me abateu a mente.**

**Bem, espero que gostem. E mandem Reviews!**

**Beijos,**

**Di-Lua Black Snape.**

**Ps.: Não tenho preconceito contra a Angelina. Apenas ela era a que cabia na história.**

**¹E****ssa****frase, do livro Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, capítulo 31, página 495, foi uma das frases que acabaram comigo. O Fred era um dos personagens que eu mais gostava.**

**²O Undómiel foi tirado de Senhor dos Anéis. **


End file.
